1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an original on a recording medium such as a film.
2. Related Background Art
Image recording apparatuses of this type typically include a microfilm camera for sequentially recording originals such as various types of documents on a reduced scale on a strip of microfilm.
The originals recorded sequentially on one microfilm by the above-described type of camera may be of different sizes. When such originals are photographed, since the known microfilm camera has no means for recording the sizes of the originals, scanning or printing of the film involves the troublesome task of changing the magnification of a scanning device in response to the size of the image borne on the film or of changing the size of printing paper for each size of the image. This reduces scanning or printing efficiency.